bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezekiel
"The crimson prodigy." - Darkrai Ezekiel (エゼキエル Ezekielu) more commonly known as Ell (エル Eru) or Ellrin (エッリン Erurin), is the younger sister of Kyoko and became a Hollow-Human hybrid in a manner identical to her sister. As a hollow, her name was Jeremiah (ジエレミャ Jeremia). Appearance Ezekiel is a cute young girl with grey-blue eyes. Her scarlet hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Personality As a Hollow, Ezekiel was particularly violent, often killing not to devour the soul, but simply for the sake of violence. However, she simultaneously loathed her Hollow existence, desiring the become Human once again. Ezekiel's personality is one that is far more Hollow than human. She is upbeat, hyperactive, and a battle addict. As a young child, she often got into problems with humans whenever her mother sent her off to school, and Kyoko often had to reign her in. She craves human souls, and devours them often, despite her sister's words otherwise. Craving battle, she will fight with anyone to prove both her skill and superiority to Kyoko. Despite her battle loving, psychopathic nature, Ezekiel does care for both her mother and sister, Kyoko having protected her as a child and ground in basic love for her mother from a young age to keep Ezekiel from growing into a true monster. Strangely, she loves cats. Despite her excessively violent nature and complete disregard for most humans, she considers herself human above all else, stating a return to human life was what she craved most as a Hollow. She also despises the Shinigami for failing to save her before her Encroachment. History Powers & Abilities Natural Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Ezekiel possesses an immense amount of Hollow-like spiritual energy. Enhanced Durability: Ezekiel is extremely durable. Hollow Abilities Gonzui (魂吸, lit. "Soul Inhalation"): Like Kyoko, Ezekiel is capable of the Gonzui technique and used it to feast on souls. Unlike Kyoko, she never stopped using it, stating the taste of human souls is much more delicious than any human food. It is due to this technique that her power is greater than Kyoko's. Hollow Mask: Unlike with Kyoko, Ezekiel's abilities manifest with her forming a Hollow mask. In a manner similar to a Visored, she condenses black and white reishi over her face, until it wraps and solidifies, forming a Hollow Mask. Similar to Rojirō Otoribashi, her mask is one of the few that extends out, taking the shape of a bird's face and beak. The head of the mask extends to the back of her neck and around her pigtails, leaving them poking out. Cero: With or without her mask, Ezekiel displays the ability to fire a white Cero from her mouth, or the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable and can be used as a sweeping beam that can take out more than one target in one pass. Possession: Like Kyoko, Ezekiel possessed this power as a Hollow. As Jeremiah, she able to possess the body of living beings and Shinigami alike. When she particularly liked a body, she devoured the soul inside to make it easier to inhabit. It is unknown if she currently has this power. Unique Abilities Darkness Manipulation: Ezekiel's special ability, in essence, is to summon, create, control or manipulate darkness. However, it only appears as darkness—in actuality, she is manifesting the physiology of her old form as Jeremiah. This, when initiated, it envelops her body, synergizing with her spiritual power, drawing out her original form. There, she uses the darkness to cloak any of her limbs, as many as she wants at a time, before shaping it into her original limb, though this limb appears is if it were made of pure darkness. As it can be used normally, it has a physical form used for destroying objects, deflecting enemies' attacks and picking up things; when struck by the darkness, it possesses the additional ability to manipulate the local gravity of the foe to decrease their speed and pin them down upon contact—all it does is increase their gravity. *'Darkness Constructs:' Ezekiel is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and her own shadow. Once this is done she grasps the darkness in her hands, before using her own spiritual aura to expand, shape and solidify the darkness into anything she wishes at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. It is possible to manufacture an exact replica of objects using darkness as the primary material. *'Spheres:' Manifesting various spheres that she conceals around her body, Ezekiel infuses a large quantity of her own spiritual energy into these spheres. The moment they're unleashed, these orbs of darkness expand explosively in size. Imbuing these spheres in this fashion serves to greatly enhance their destructive potential to the extent that they can effortlessly vaporize seki-sekki structures, subsequently obliterating the impaled object with a substantial resultant explosion and if needed increase the number of spheres to make more explosions. *'Darkness Winds:' The succession of Ezekiel's Darkness Manipulation, this ability is achieved by focusing her own spiritual energy within the darkness, and forming the wings of Jeremiah upon her back—these wings gather gale-force winds and transfer them to her limbs. Once this is done, Ezekiel can unleash torrents and gusts of pitch-black winds—her element now enables her to psychically direct air molecules, and thus control, become, and overall manipulate the element of wind. She is able to manipulate the velocity of the wind and manifest a powerful vacuum cut of air, or razor wind. **'Wind Healing': With the darkness winds, Ezekiel can heal herself by using the wind to open her wounds slightly, before using the darkness to fill and mend her wounds. **'Razor Wind': Using her darkness winds, Ezekiel manifests blades of black air which are then launched at her target as ranged attacks. The generated slicing waves vary in size and numbers, ranging from those wide a few inches to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes and severe damage on massive opponents. By pouring more spiritual energy into the wings, Ezekiel can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several buildings of seki-sekki, cutting them to pieces. **'Deoxygenation:' Ezekiel uses her darkness winds to create a large cyclone. Due to cyclones being created by updrafts, it creates a partial vacuum inside of it, depriving any target inside the cyclone of oxygen. Due to the evil nature of her supernatural winds, suffocation is quick. *'Metaphorical Darkness:' Ezekiel is able to feel at the metaphorical darkness in an individual's soul, and take hold of and expand the darkness they possess. The resulting effect differs depending on Ezekiel's intentions. She can have the target's darkness consume their, eating away at their soul and eventually render them evil and soulless, free to be controlled by her like a puppet, or, if she is feeling particularly sadistic, rip the darkness right out of them, and have it fight them in a battle to the death. The darkness, remarkably, takes a form similar to an inner Hollow, having the appearance of the target, only pure white with black sclera in their eyes and yellow-white irises. When used on a target who possesses an Inner Hollow, it deprives them of their Hollow powers, summoning the Hollow out as their darkness. Trivia *Ezekiel is the only Hollow-Human Hybrid that shares the exact same method of creation as another, in her case the method Kyoko used, possession of a fetus. *'Darkness Manipulation' was created by PersonaSuperiorDeus.